Oblivious, much?
by Silent Cookie
Summary: Admitting her feelings to herself was only the first, tiny step, yet one she was content with. Some people, however, had other ideas in "advancing the situation". YuAki, bits of Mikage/Jack/Ushio


"I really appreciate this Aki-san, y'know?"

Mikage drained the last of her coffee before hesitating, sighing, and finally opting to pour herself some more.

"...and of course, with Security being the way it is now; trying to keep order between the citizens of Neo Domino City and Satellite combined, along with monitoring all the speed duels taking place after the whole Ghost incident a couple of months ago...I can't say I have much time to just sit and relax anymore."

"I can only imagine. It must be tough."

Aki raised her own steaming mug barely to her lips to take a small sip. She had never been such a big fan of this wondrous wake-me-up known to the world as coffee. And after finding the weary and overworked-looking Mikage on her doorstep that afternoon (with bags forming under her eyes and a worn out expression), she hazarded a guess this stuff was all that had kept her running in the last few months. It was too strong a taste for Aki's liking anyway.

Mikage yawned out loud, before reclining back into her chair. "Are you sure your parents don't mind me spending so long here? I don't want to be a bother."

"Mikage-san, you've only been here half an hour! Anyway, they both have errands to run, and I'm enjoying the company."

"Me too. Only all I've only been talking about is me!"

Looking slightly more alive, Mikage sat up straight and put down her mug. "How has everything been? Have you been up to much?"

_It's amazing how she can just switch moods like that. It's like reading a book, _Aki mused to herself. _A really tired book, overdosed on caffeine._

"Just fine, I suppose. My duelling exams are coming up soon, so I've been studying..."

"And?"

"And...well there's the speed duelling. I'm a lot better with my D-Wheel, especially with balancing. I'm starting to understand what all the extra parts are for now, finally."

For some reason, Mikage was starting to look irritated.

"In that case, how is...everyone?" A slight smirk seemed to spread across her face. At this particular moment, Mikage suddenly looked a lot younger than she had a few minutes ago.

Even though the two women had quickly bonded over the short time they'd known each other (Aki decided she'd go far enough to say Mikage was indeed her closest female friend), there were still moments in which conversations would come to an abrupt standstill. Mikage had known all of the details surrounding Aki's past with the Arcadia Movement, which was still a touchy subject, and one she never brought up. Aki somehow felt like she didn't know how to go about talking to her about certain things. Also, friendly outings such as shopping, or lunch, or whatever "normal" teenage girls were accustomed to, suddenly became somewhat of an ordeal. Was she looking at things correctly? Asking the right questions? And just how personal do you get? The whole idea of having _a_ friend was something she'd dreamed of- _someone_ to even have a cup of coffee with, even if she hated the taste, someone who came to _her_ for a chat...and now it all just felt so surreal, yet all she wanted, all at the same time.

Absent-mindedly, Aki ran her finger around the edge of the mug as she stared towards the ground. A small smile spread across her lips.

All of this....everything...

"Aki?"

_...it's all because of...him._

"Aki? Hello?"

Blinking her thoughts away, she looked up to see Mikage looking slightly curious, waving her hand in front of her face, yet oddly still grinning.

_Wait, what was she saying again? Oh yeah..._

"Everyone's just fine, Mikage. Ruka and Rua are doing well at school, Crow's delivery service is picking up more business, and well Jack is...well, just being Jack Atlas. Sitting around, drinking 3000 yen tea, barking orders like he owns the place."

Upon saying this, Aki noticed what looked like a brief flash of fondness cross Mikage's eyes. But it disappeared as quickly as it came with the next blink.

"...And that's about it."

Standing up, Aki loaded the tray with the coffee mugs and pot, and picked it up. "Anything else you want to ask me?" She laughed at the new dumbfounded look now on Mikage's face, as her mouth fell open. "You know, you've had quite an array of emotions today, Mikage-san. Why don't you just ask me directly...whatever it is?"

Mikage's mouth seemed to fall even wider. "You honestly don't know who I want to know about?"

"No. I really don't. I've told you about everyone that matters to me. Or did you want to ask about Bruno?"

"Aki! Who have you so conveniently forgot to mention? Or does _he_ not matter to you?" She was starting to look raged, as if Aki was doing this on purpose. "What about-"

The phone began to ring.

"Oh, for the love of...!" She looked utterly defeated again as she collapsed back onto the sofa.

"...Yusei?"

"YES!" Mikage threw her fists into the air. "Huh? Oh, right..." Her voice trailed away as she realised Aki was on the phone. To Yusei...? Great timing. This was the perfect time to prepare her mental checklist.

"Hi." Aki seemed to redden a little, just as she realised Mikage was watching her every move.

_Blush at the sound of his voice? Check._

"Uhm...yeah, I did leave a message for you with Crow this morning..."

_Leaving messages through other people? Does that count as a check? ...Well, I guess. Check!_

"Huh? N-No...I'm not really busy right now..."

_Stammering?! Definitely a check!_

"Today? You mean right now? ...No, that's fine! Like I said, I'm not really doing anything..."

_Ignoring the company she already has? Yes, it's a check, check, check! Hey, wait...!_

"Right. Ok. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Placing the phone down with her back turned to Mikage (who was positively beaming), she again picked up the tea tray. "So anyway Mikage, if you don't want to be clear about what you want to know, then I can't really-"

"It's fine. I think I can more or less work it out from what I've seen here today. I am Chief of Special Investigations, after all!" She winked as Aki turned to face her, whilst springing to her feet. "Well, this has been great, Aki-san. Hopefully the next time I see you, you'll have a bit _more_ to talk about. I'll just get out of your way right now, I can see you have something to attend to..."

Aki narrowed her eyes at Mikage. "What do you mean? What have you seen?"

"I feel like every time I see you, our _bonds_ grow closer!" Mikage laughed. "Wait...do you hear a _D-Wheel_ coming up the road? Hey, maybe it's..."

"Yusei!" Aki gasped. She instinctively threw her hands to her face. "Wait, I need to fix my hair again...hold on, how do you _hear_ a red D-Wheel?"

"I thought he didn't matter?"

"Well, of course he does, I...I mean, I was getting to him before, but you didn't really give me a chance. Now if you'll excuse me, I hope you're refreshed enough. You're right, I do have something to attend to. I need his help for a Physics assignment, that's all..."

"Riiight. Well, I know how to take a hint. I'll get going then..."

"Hint? I was not giving any...you can stay as long as you want, I just..."

Mikage however, had already brushed up her bag and was off down the hallway towards the front door. Aki heard the latch click open, followed by a gasp from Mikage. "Yusei! You know, we were just talking about you..."

"Mikage, wait...!" As Aki darted down the corridor, she was greeted by nothing but Mikage in fits of laughter, and an empty doorway.

"Wha-?"

"Look at you! I've never seen you work yourself into such a state!" She managed to say between laughs, as her expression softened. "Look, I was just kidding. Anyway...I just wanted to tell you. Aki, we're friends. You can trust me with something like this, you know. That's what girlfriends are for! If anything, I can help you out, give you advice...I guessed a while ago, I was just hoping you'd bring it up as a fun conversation topic. I also needed some hard evidence, before I started accusing you!"

"Accusing me of what?!"

"Of being in love with Yusei. You're completely guilty!" Mikage winked at her again. "Then again...I suppose he's perfect for you, right? Sweet, caring...and very handsome, Aki-san... I don't blame you at all. I'll see you later!"

And with a wave and a smile, she headed off down the path. Aki closed the door behind her.

So that was it. Somebody finally said it for her.

She was in love with him, and if someone else was able to notice...even when she tried so hard to keep it hidden..._did he, too...?_

And for the billionth time since she'd first felt her heart beat at the thought of him, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

_Ok, Mikage-san. I guess you're right...I can trust you, although, I'd still never admit it to anyone in person. Unless, of course...that person is..._

And as the sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts, Aki snapped open her eyes and readied her best smile (something that was still taking getting used to), before turning round to open it.

Finally. I've actually written my first EVER fanfic chapter! I'd been thinking about starting one for months, I guess I'm just intimidated by the great talent some of the authors have for this couple...and it is almost one in the morning, so please go easy on me...and I apologise for the ending. It could have been better...*sigh* Anyway, reading and reviewing much appreciated! :)


End file.
